


Spin Me

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Nerds in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>47: "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Me

“Hey, ‘Hiro.” Matsukawa started, peeking his head through the door frame to look at his boyfriend, who’s sat on the bed reading  _ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _ . 

“Hmm,” Hanamaki hummed in response, not looking up as he’s so engrossed in the book. 

“I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks.” Matsukawa said, coming into the room to grab his own socks out of his dresser.

“Really?!” Hanamaki said excitedly, quickly placing his bookmark in his book and tossing it onto the bed. He rushed to grab the fluffiest socks he could find and shove his cold feet into them. 

He’s up from the bed and grabbing Matsukawa’s hand, trying to pull him out of the room as fast as possible. 

“‘Hiro, wait, I need to finish putting on my socks!” Matsukawa said, laughing as Hanamaki pouted and crossed his arms. He purposely went slower than usual to rile up Hanamaki, and shrieked as he was tugged out of the room by the impatient strawberry blonde. Hanamaki’s shrill laughter could be heard throughout the empty house as he ran down the stairs with Matsukawa in tow. 

They nearly fell down the stairs twice, but Hanamaki didn’t let that hinder his plans to glide around on the slick floors and pretend he was an ice skater in the Olympics. Matsukawa let himself be dragged around with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Mattsun, spin me!” Hanamaki said louder than necessary. Matsukawa just laughed and complied with Hanamaki’s wish. Hanamaki laughed as Matsukawa spinned him around, dipping him and sometimes lifting him off of his feet.

They’re always so surprised to see how smoothly they glide on the floors after they’ve been waxed, despite having done this for nearly 5 years now. Every time is a new experience; new dance moves, new songs to play, new things to shout, new things to fall over, and it all results in new stories to share with their friends. 

“Makki, Makki, Makki,” Matsukawa said, stopping his movements to punctuate each utterance of Hanamaki’s name with a kiss. Hanamaki giggled at his boyfriend’s cheesiness.

“You’re a nerd, you know that?” Hanamaki said, stealing a kiss for himself.

“Yeah, but I’m your nerd, so that makes it okay.” Matsukawa reasoned, gliding away from Hanamaki with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Oh, no you don’t! Get back here, Mattsun!” Hanamaki shouted after him. They chased each other through the house for hours, running into walls and furniture, tripping over dog toys (and sometimes the dog itself), or colliding with one another. Until they got tired, that is. 

“Hey ‘Hiro, look at this awesome picture I got of you.” Matsukawa said later that night when they were curled up on the sofa with their Shiba Inu pup, which they named Doge. Iwaizumi nearly punched them when he found out their dog was named after a meme. 

“When did you have time to take a picture?” Hanamaki wondered aloud, leaning on Matsukawa to see his phone screen. The picture was slightly blurry, but it was of Hanamaki laughing freely and happily, pure bliss on his face from getting to act silly with the love of his life. It was a sight that used to be rare and hard to find, considering the circumstances they were faced with at the time. It’s not so rare anymore, but Matsukawa still takes a picture every time he finds these moments. 

Hanamaki blushed slightly but turned his head to kiss Matsukawa’s cheek. 

“I got another one, too.” Matsukawa said into the quiet of their dimly lit living room. He slid his thumb across his phone screen to show the next picture. This one was even blurrier, and consisted of Hanamaki tripping over one of Doge’s chew toys and falling flat on his ass. Matsukawa laughed when Hanamaki playfully punched his arm. 

“Shut up,” Hanamaki mumbled, leaning his forehead on Matsukawa’s shoulder. Matsukawa lifted his arm and pulled Hanamaki closer to him.

"Hey, Issei..." Hanamaki yawned. He snuggled into Matsukawa's chest, moving more to sit on his lap, forcing Doge out of her spot.

"Mmm,"  
  
"I love you." Hanamaki said, speech starting to slur from sleep.

"I love you too, 'Hiro." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt meme on tumblr. my friend only requests matsuhana. bc they're a meme.


End file.
